


Stop Hiding, Michael…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Michael, M/M, Universe Alteration, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 E8 - What might happen if this episode had been filmed in 2016…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Hiding, Michael…

Title: Stop Hiding, Michael…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 391  
Warnings: Anti-Michael…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary; S1 E8 - What might happen if this episode had been filmed in 2016…

 

**Stop Hiding, Mikey…**

“Mikey, stop hiding. Just tell your boss, ‘I take it up the ass!’”

“You don’t understand! Where I work they make fun of queers!”

“I say, ‘Come clean or don’t cum at all.’”

~~~

“Oh, hi, Michael.”

Michael hesitates. “I was just wondering if you’ve decided on a replacement for the store manager yet.”

“Yes, I’ve decided to promote Sanjay.”

“Sanjay? He’s only been here two years, and he’s not even from this country. Why him? I really thought I had a chance at the manager position. I’m a hard worker and I’ve been here almost ten years.”

“Well, honestly Michael, I planned on promoting you to the manager but then you came to the party with Tracey. And… Well…”

“Mr. Barbarossa, I can’t believe that you’re upset, and enforcing store policy. Just because Tracey and I are dating.”

“Oh, no, Michael. It’s not that. The truth is we’re trying to support equality as part of the Big Q’s effort to promote minorities. I just always assumed you were gay, but seeing that you’re involved with Tracey, I decided to give the management positon to Sanjay. Otherwise it would have been yours.”

Again Michael’s his own worst enemy… 

Michael’s surprised by the warm welcome he receives from Tracey when he leaves Bob’s office. 

“Tracey, please, someone might see us.”

“Oh, Michael. Andrew’s already told everyone that we’re dating so there’s no need to hide.”

“We’re not dating! I just asked you to come with me as a cover story.”

“Cover story? What do you mean?”

“Tracey, I’m gay.”

“I can’t believe this! Everyone told me they thought you were gay, but I didn’t believe them. I never thought you’d use me and lie to me like this. Christ! Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“It’s not lying, if they make you lie.”

“Yes! It is! And no one made you lie!”

“You don’t understand.”

“I understand that you’re a coward, who’ll say or do anything to hide who you really are to get ahead. Honestly, Michael, it’s not the 1950s! Who cares that you’re gay? I’d think you’d be out and proud!”

Frustrated, Michael looks up to see Mr. Barbarossa looking at him, just shaking his head. He’s thankful he didn’t promote Michael. He realizes he’s not the person he thought he was, and grateful he didn’t make a huge mistake.

The End…


End file.
